turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Darling-Joneses vs PPDC
Losing Control My major concern now about the timeline is that there are too many things going on in the back half of the tale, after the PPDC crashes the party. Best case, the sudden explosion of new characters and tragedies adds to the fear, confusion, and desperation that would be plaguing everyone at that point. Like, the whole story starts feeling like it's careening toward a cliff, like Wash and Jackson's lives are. Maybe? Everything spiralling out of control-- ooo, Wash goes to book doctor/dentist appointments for the kids only to find it's already done (I don't know why the PPDC would do so but it seems like the 'kind on the surface but actually controlling' kinda thing they would do. Or even /changing their doctor). Wait. The /Squire ostensibly takes care of it, claiming it falls under the category of things that distract pilots from steering giant robots. And Jackson finds out and there’s a scene. Second House With regards to Wash and Jackson losing control of their own lives, here's an idea: When it Wash decides to split the distance between work and the Shatterdome, Jamie offers to take care of the selling, saying he knows a guy who can do the staging and the selling. She won't have to lift a finger. Wash goes for it. Day before she's about to go open house touring, an envelope from the PPDC arrives. They've bought her a house that checks off all the boxes. Wash goes for it. (Jackson gets a 12 hour visit the day after.) (When she gets the keys to the new place, Jackson gets another visit. I think they end up painting the whole time.) (We find out later the Squire got the memo and thusly took care of it, but the sheer /rage!) That is /deliciously evil! I love it! No kidding about the /rage. Wash doesn't seem the type to take this sort of interference well. I'm developing some sympathy for this poor Squire--"But-but was just trying to /help!" Nay, she is most certainly not. And it will elicit sympathetic anger with the audience which is exactly why we don't mention the Squire for a good while, and even when we do, there'll be the inkling that "how, exactly, did the Squire get ahold of Wash's 'must-have' list?" (the PPDC broke into the house while Andrea and fluffles were on a walk and took pictures of everything house-hunting related.) Oh my god. Even /more evil. *delighted cackle* Painting Second House With regards to Wash and Jackson losing control of their own lives, here's an idea: When it Wash decides to split the distance between work and the Shatterdome, the day before she's about to go open house touring, an envelope from the PPDC arrives. They've bought her a house that checks off all the boxes. Wash goes for it. (When she gets the keys to the new place, Jackson gets another visit. I think they end up painting the whole time.) And while Wash and Jackson are painting, Logan and one of Jamie's people go over the house with a fine-toothed comb looking for monitoring devices and other nefarious things. I don't think they find any, but everyone feels better. See Logan and Jamie's person offering prizes to whichever fluffle finds anything with an 'evil looking light'. See a fluffle misunderstand and drag over an alarm clock. BAHAHAH. Category:Baby (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Charlie Category:Jackson Category:Team Vulcan Specter's minders Category:PPDC (meta) Category:Tag for this PPDC meddling in the DJs' lives Category:Jamie (mention) Category:The 1st House Category:The 2nd House Category:Logan (mention) Category:Pages in need of links Category:Meta Pages Category:Darling-Jones family (meta) Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Tag for this PPDC's control freakiness